


[Podfic] Proposal Over Bacon

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breakfast, F/F, Genderswap, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Wilson comes home to find Steph with dinner waiting. It unexpectedly leads to something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Proposal Over Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proposal Over Bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492368) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



Cover Art provided by Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Proposal%20Over%20Bacon.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Proposal%20Over%20Bacon.mp3) | **Size:**  3 MB | **Duration:**  00:04:05
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Proposal%20Over%20Bacon.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:05

  
---|---


End file.
